


Justice in the Tower

by dreg



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreg/pseuds/dreg
Summary: Just a short AU in which Rand doesn't let Elaida go unpunished.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Justice in the Tower

**Rand**

It proved easy to infiltrate the Tower. Rand, along with seven Asha'man and nine maidens, wore the guise of his former captors, with Rand himself leading with the face of Galina. The group drew surprised looks, and some Aes Sedai made to approach, but Rand met them with a dismissive hand gesture and an unwelcoming look. As expected, if fit Galina perfectly and they were left alone as they made their way through the Tower.

 _These half-trained girls know nothing of true illusion,_ Lews Therin tittered in his head. The man had been positively gleeful ever since Rand had decided to do this, though he was displeased Galina would not be here. Rand promised they would come for her one day, assuming her sisters did not still her for both her actions and failure. Interrogations of the prisoners suggested that the Hall was unaware of Elaida's plans.

Through overheard conversations, Rand learned that the Hall of the Tower was in session, with the Amyrylin Seat in attendance. Rand smiled to himself. That would mean nineteen channelers, but he was not worried. With his Asham'man, _Callandor_ hanging around his shoulder and the element of surprise, they would have little difficulty. They came to the entrance and found soldiers lining the walls and a few Warders close to the door. Rand embraced the Source, drawing deep on _Callandor,_ and bound them all with flows of air, gagging them before they could make a sound. The Warder bond would alert those inside that something was wrong, so he quickly entered the Hall.

**Elaida**

She looked around at the women before her, tempted to have them all flogged public, those who aided in her rise especially. They seemed to think they stood her equal. Alviarin was the worst, stood next to her. They would learn who ruled them, as she led the Tower to heights never before reached. She had no equals!

Suddenly, the scandalously dressed Joline stood up.

"There is something wrong with my Warders," she said. Several other women voiced the same concern. She was about to scream that she did not care about their glorified servants when suddenly the doors opened, and a large group entered.

"What is the meaning of..." she trailed off when she realised Galina led the group. And she recognized Katerine and others. They should not be back so early. "What are you doing here? Where is Rand Al'Thor? Do you have him?" The thought that he would be presented to her in chains excited her so much that she forgot about the implausibility of their arrival. Her moment of greatest triumph!

Suddenly the air around the group began to shimmer unnaturally, and she watched with horror as Galina and the rest changed before her eyes. Men in black coats and Aiel women made up most of the group, but Elaida's eyes were glued to the man at the front. Tall with red hair, wearing a fine red coat. His face, she had seen before. Blue-grey eyes of such intensity, she remembered well from Caemyln. The face that she has stared at with hate every night since commissioning the painting. The Dragon Reborn stood before her, with what could only be _Callandor_ in his hand, shining like the sun, as he looked at her with hate-filled eyes. She desperately tried to embrace the Source, only to have a shield of such strength slammed against her. All the Sitters gasped as they too were shielded, their faces displaying incredulous fear, though none showing as much fear as Elaida, watching Rand al'thor make his way towards her.


End file.
